All We Never Had
by miserella
Summary: Dean/Peyton. ‘When they hear Sam and Bobby’s footsteps approaching through the paper thin walls, Peyton slowly releases him from her firm grip and places a chaste kiss to his lips. It’s all they never really had.’


AN: Just an experimental crossover oneshot. The pairing is Dean from Supernatural and Peyton from One Tree Hill, my favourite crossover. Give it a shot!

**All I Ever Need**

Dean is just as confused as anyone.

Last he checked, he was being torn apart by two, very hungry hellhounds. Then, it was lights out and he can't remember a thing.

Next thing he knows, he's in a musty confined space, as good as new. He breaks open the top of the coffin and is caught in a miniature avalanche of dirt and yellowed, dead grass. Once he manages to pull himself out of the ground, he sucks in a deep breath, needing the fresh air.

Then he's at a worn down gas station, alone, where he finds out through the daily newspaper it's been four months since his descent into hell. As he is gathering items, the electronic devices around him start up – and he knows what that means. He grabs the salt, hurrying to spread it along the window sills, but then there's a shrill bell, ringing throughout the fill-up station and through his ears. Covering them doesn't do a thing, but his beat-up hands remain on his ears, as he doubles over and the windows and mirrors around him shatter.

He calls Sam first, but no such luck. The number's out of service. After a disappointed sigh, he dials Bobby's number and luckily there's an answer. Once he reveals it's him, _Dean_, he gets a dial tone. He redials, Bobby picks up again and he asks him to end the cruel joke. Dial tone again. Dean's hurt, but he expects it.

He moseys over to Bobby's, and after the elder man attacks him – rather, investigates whether he's a demon or shapeshifter or not, he asks about Sam. Apparently his brother's been on his own while Dean's been in the fiery pit, and Dean's scared, frustrated, angry. Sam was supposed to take care of himself or let Bobby take care of him. Dean inquires about Sam's out-of-service cellphone number and to fix it, they call the GPS service. Using a fake name, they track him down. He's in Pontiac, Illinois… where Dean was buried.

Dean and Bobby enter the run down Astoria Inn, and silently walk down the halls. They're searching for the room Sam's renting out and once they find it, they knock twice, firmly, on the thin door.

The lock squeaks from the other side and slowly the door is opened wide to reveal the other Winchester. Sam's eyes find Bobby first and then, when his dark, deep brown eyes trail to the left, he sees him. Really looks at him. No… it can't be.

Dean offers his brother a slight smirk, and for a moment it's back to before the deal, before he was dead or whatever he was, and they're just two brothers searching for their dad. But then he realizes how different Sam is and he's knocked back into real-time. His brother's hair is longer, darker, and his eyes don't have that hint of hope for a better world behind them. His overall frame is a bit more built, but his face has sharper edges and his chubby cheeks Dean used to poke fun at have vanished.

Sam's speechless. He can't utter a word, and he's not sure if he wants to. Maybe if he did, he'd wake up from this cruel dream and he'd be alone in the hotel room again, on a chilly morning.

"Sammy."

Dean whispers, and takes a step forward, though it's a small one. Sam backs up, out of the doorway to let his elder brother and father-figure inside. Dean quickly gazes around the room, noticing the dreary and old, derelict atmosphere.

That's when Dean sees her. She's sitting on a chair, legs crossed in front of her, in the corner of the room. She sits up straighter, eyes wide, when she notices him and uncrosses her legs, placing her feet on the floor. Her hands grab the chair's arms like she's about to get up, but she stays seated.

Like Sam, her jaw's dropped. And now both her and the younger Winchester have their eyes on the elder one, wondering what the hell is going on.

But Dean can't take his eyes off of her. Her dark blonde hair has lengthened and the curls are tighter than he remembers – the way he likes it best. Her pouty lips are red and her green eyes hold confusion, and anger, and … fear.

"Dean?"

Dean's eyes dart to his brother who just called out his name, and that's when Sam lunges forward. Knife in hand, he swats it at his brother, but Dean dodges it skillfully and Bobby pulls Sam back.

"Sam, I went through all this already. It's really him," the older man rasps loudly, assuring him.

After a moment, Sam drops the knife and takes an uncertain step towards him.

Dean looks him dead in the eye and suggests the smallest nod to him.

Then they both have their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, tight and secure, not wanting to lose the other ever again. Their hearts are beating fast and breaths are loud. They never thought they'd have this moment again, but here they are.

When they part, Dean notices she's standing now, unsurely, a few feet away from Sam. He has to do a double take; Peyton Sawyer looking unsure was something he never expected.

But he guesses everything he expected has to go down the drain, now that he's back here, and not… wherever he was for four months. Hell?

Dean continues to gaze at the girl behind Sam and Sam takes notice. He moves to the right and glances at the curly blonde. Then he looks back at Dean and realizes the two are in an eyelock that would be considerably hard to break. The younger boy ushers Bobby out of the room, closing the door behind them. They have issues that need to be sorted out anyways.

Dean takes a step towards her, and she stays frozen in her spot. She's shocked that he's there, in front of her, in the flesh.

She lets her eyes trail over his body; his muscles obviously still rock hard and the stubble on his face still perfectly stubbly. He's intact, which is strange considering he was six feet under for months.

She takes a step closer and he smiles. Then he inhales her sweet lavender scent and it's the only thing in the world that seems normal right now.

There's a long silence, but it's not awkward. They're taking each other in. She's trying to force herself to believe that this is real, and he's trying to form any coherent thought, which proves difficult with her standing close in front of him, and her aroma attractive to his senses.

She finally lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding in a long sigh. His eyes instantly level with hers and tries to read them.

But… he can't. He doesn't know if it's because he's lost the power only he had to search her eyes and find out what was really going on with her while he was gone, or because she has those damned rock-hard walls up again.

He's sure it's the latter because he knows he'll always be able to see into those hazel eyes and into her soul.

Her cold fingers graze his cheek, feeling the rough texture of his scruff underneath her fingertips, trying to make her realize that this really is him. It's not another nightmare, and it's not one of the Deans she was sure she kept seeing everywhere when he was gone. No, he's the real thing.

Then her small arms wrap around his figure, and he hesitates just for a moment before letting his toned limbs encircle her waist. Her scent is close to his nose and he breathes in deeply, and he knows she's doing the same. It's pure silence besides the heavy breathing and the happy sighs, and they wish it could stay this way forever.

Dean's about to speak those words, but Peyton shushes him. "Don't ruin it. Let me just have this."

Dean just nods. They never needed words anyway.

When they hear Sam and Bobby's footsteps approaching through the paper thin walls, Peyton slowly releases him from her firm grip and places a chaste kiss to his lips.

It's all they never really had. Before Dean's missing months, they weren't official. It was mostly lust, and rushed nights, but love hung over their heads like weighted clouds, ready to downpour, ready to unleash the emotion that'd been haunting them since the moment they met.

And now they had their chance.

Dean realizes with that one kiss, that's she's all he needs. He's never really been in a relationship, not a real one. He's never shared a kiss so simple like that one, but with her, that's all he needs. Just as long as he's with her, around her, loved by her, he'll be okay. Even with the mysteries of four months, he knows one thing. He loves Peyton Sawyer, and that's all that really matters.

He guesses his time in hell made him learn to appreciate what he's got.


End file.
